


Why do I miss you so much more today

by Tamburlaine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: Christmas Eve can be quite lonely in a hotel room, especially so when Yixing misses his boyfriend.





	Why do I miss you so much more today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larabella/gifts).



> Title is from EXO's Wait, which you should listen to while reading.

The team had thought that it would be a nice present for Yixing to let him have a few extra hours off for Christmas Eve. They wrapped up at the radio station by eight, and instead of driving to another schedule, the van took him straight to his hotel. His manager told him to order something and bill the food on the company. Told him to relax. To enjoy Christmas Eve.

So Yixing took the elevator up to his room. He flicked on the light and shrugged out of his coat. The large bed was made, sheets tightly tucked in at the corners. His luggage was by the table, a bag small enough that he could take it on the plane, the clothes and items inside it neatly ordered. On the table, there were two unused tea mugs and a box filled with tea and instant coffee. Despite having slept in the room for nearly a week already, it looked as if he had just arrived for the first time.

Yixing toed off his shoes, placed them neatly by the door, and changed to a pair of white hotel slippers instead. His face felt heavy with makeup and he wasn't really hungry yet, so he headed to the bathroom to wash his face. Humming, he opened the packet of facial wipes provided by the hotel and began wiping off the makeup, eyes intent on his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes. The fall had been full of work: the solo album, the promotions in the US, marketing campaigns and variety shows, and even the little he had been able to do with EXO; it had all left its trace on his face.

His phone beeped somewhere in the room. Yixing finished by splashing water on his face, hoping it would make him feel a little less exhausted, and began searching for it. He found it in his coat pocket with one new message from Sehun.  _ Are you finished with your schedules?  _ Yixing smiled and sat down on the bed.  _ Yes. What about you? _ He scrolled up their message history until he came to the most recent selfie Sehun had sent him. It was from a few days ago. The picture was too dark and a little blurry and half of it was occupied by a pillow, but the other half showed Sehun’s sleepy face, hair tousled and eyes smiling.

Yixing missed him. He missed all of EXO. Being an idol had never been easy, but all the hardships had been easier to deal with when they could face them together. This year had been so very hard, and he had been so very lonely.

He glanced up. The curtains were drawn so that Yixing could enjoy the city view his company paid so much for. It was dark outside, but he could still see the softly falling snowflakes twirling in the wind. He wondered whether it was snowing in Seoul. The phone screen dimmed. His message had been read, but there was no answer.

Yixing had hoped that maybe Sehun would have time to call him, but he knew the other was busy as well. EXO had an award show to attend to the following day. Yixing would have loved to be there, or to even watch it on television, but he needed to attend a gala. For what, he couldn’t remember, but his manager would know.

In the quiet room, Yixing’s sigh sounded too loud. He got up, opened his suitcase and pulled out his travel speakers. He looked through his phone’s extensive music library and pressed play on  _ Wait _ . It seemed appropriate. The soft guitar filled the empty space easily. Yixing hummed along and gave himself a moment to look outside, arms around himself, imagining they were Sehun’s.

A knock on the door pulled Yixing out of his memories. Relieved that he hadn’t had time to change out of his clothes yet in case he was still needed somewhere, he walked across the room to open the door.

But it wasn’t his manager or a bellboy standing in the corridor. It was Sehun.

“Hi, hyung”, he said with a soft smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Yixing could do nothing but stare. “What are you doing here?”

Instead of answering, because Sehun preferred to speak with his actions rather than his words, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, pushed his carry on bag to the side, and pulled Yixing into a hug. It took a second, but Yixing’s arms moved automatically to wrap around Sehun’s waist underneath his coat. Yixing took a deep breath, meaning to say something, but the familiar scent robbed him speechless. He tipped his head so that he could press his nose into Sehun’s neck.

“I wanted to see you”, Sehun murmured. “I missed you. It’s Christmas.”

He was so warm. Yixing relaxed in his arms but held on tighter. He felt almost euphoric with how his worries, his stress, his loneliness melted away and were replaced by warmth, comfort, love. “I missed you too. So much.”

Sehun leaned back without letting go, just enough so that he could look at Yixing’s face. “Hyung, are you crying?”

“No”, Yixing answered and hid his face back against Sehun’s neck, blinked away the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

“Okay.”

Yixing looked up and was met with beautiful eyes and smiling lips. His heart skipped a beat. It was a little ridiculous, how after all these years he could still love Sehun so much. The months between each time they were able to steal a few days for themselves were all worth it because this is what he got during those days.

When they kissed, it sent shivers down Yixing’s spine. It was both slow and passionate, magnificent and intimate. Yixing thought he would never want to stop. So when he spoke, he only parted enough to form the words, but not further than that he could still feel Sehun’s lips against his while he did.

“How long do you have?”

“I’m flying back tomorrow morning. But until then, I’m all yours.” Sehun kissed him between each word, and Yixing smiled.

“Aren’t you always mine?”

Sehun chuckled. His arms tightened their grip around Yixing. “Of course, hyung. No matter where we are, I’m only yours.”

“And I yours”, Yixing answered. They didn’t let go of each other until the song had played twice more, and even then Yixing held Sehun’s hand when he went to change to another song. There was no need to look at pictures anymore; no need to wait. All he needed was right there with him. It was still snowing outside. Sehun was wrapped against his back while he looked for a new song, and Yixing took his time just so that he could enjoy the embrace a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone, but especially to my dear beta and best friend. Merry Christmas love. <3


End file.
